The Red Thread of Fate
by Hero of Little Iggys
Summary: Italy can see his own Red Thread of Fate and he traces it to Holy Roman Empire. He falls in love, but is heartbroken and loses sight of his thread when he's informed of HRE's death. But has the thread really disappered? GermanyxItaly


Hello everyone! Well let's see, this fic was attempted to be written in less than three hours, but in reality it took more than five... Anyways, I seem to get into some 'Writing Zone' when I stay up too late, and all the stuff I write, is like gold(to me at least). So, keeping that in mind, I saw an ADORABLE video on Youtube that inspired this story. I was already up and decided to attempt writing this, cramming detail and imagery into every nook and cranny I could find. The result, what you see below this author's comment. Hopefully this will make all you Hetalia GermanyxItaly fans go wild, and hopefully it was good enough to earn your approval and maybe a review or two. Well, let's see!

**Fandom: **Axis Powers Hetalia

**Characters and Pairings: **GermanyxItaly, Holy Roman EmpirexItaly

**Rating: **Probably G, but I'll make it PG just in case

**Word Count: **...You know, I don't know. On Word it says 4,084...but on Fanfiction it says 4,151...Let's just say over 4,000

**Warnings: **Italy crying, fluff, partial-beta-ed

**Summary:** Italy can see his own Red Thread of Fate and he traces it to Holy Roman Empire. He falls in love with him and awaits his return from war. He's informed that Holy roman Empire perished in the war, and loses sight of his Red Thread. But has his Red Thread really disappeared?

* * *

"_Grandpa, I have a red string on my finger and it won't come off!" Young Feliciano cried to his grandfather, tears prickling the corners of his eyes as he waved his hand, trying to get the string off. Roman Empire picked up his youngest grandson and set him on his lap, looking towards the boy's fingers and alas, not, seeing a string tied there. "What do you mean Ita?" Grandpa Rome asked, using his nickname that only a few select knew. "There's a string on my pinkie Grandpa!" Italy insisted, holding said finger up for the older man to see. There wasn't a visible string there, but the man had an idea of what the boy could see. He'd heard the legend from one of the travelers that had passed through his empire long ago, and had never forgotten the Chinese folklore. _

_"Don't be scared Ita, you've been blessed." Grandpa Rome took his grandson's hand into his own. "What you see is called the Red Thread of Fate. It means you're destined to meet someone and be with them for the rest of your life. You're blessed with love and the ability to see that string. There's a saying that goes** 'An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break.'** So Ita, when you meet the person that's connected to your string, don't let them go, and remember the saying." Rome said, smiling down at the boy who was now staring at his pinkie in wonder. "I'll always remember Grandpa! I can't wait to meet this person!" Italy said happily, smiling up at his Grandfather._

* * *

Feliciano stared at his long slender pinkie as he sat beside Ludwig in a small café. They'd decided, on the Italian's whim, to eat lunch together at a café that served pasta for lunch. This had caused the German to sigh, but smile in regards to the idea of spending time with the odd young man. Halfway through eating his pasta though, his thoughts had wandered to his bare pinkie. Somewhere along the path of his life, he'd lost sight of the thread, and even today he could no longer see the bright red bow that tied around his finger. He wondered if it was even there anymore, and thought back to when exactly he'd lost sight of it.

* * *

"_Big brother France, you wanted to talk to me?" Italy asked as he walked to his older brother. The blond haired man looked down to the young boy with a sad gaze.__"Italy, there's something you have to know... about Holy Roman Empire." Feliciano smiled widely; was he coming home at last? That couldn't be it though; Francis' soft, melancholy voice and downhearted look didn't match the happiness that would be brought with Holy Roman Empire's return.__"He... lost the war." France said unsteadily, looking out the window he stood by._

_"So he can come home now right?" Italy asked happily, but the older man shook his head. "He's not coming back Italy. He lost the war, he's gone. He's dead." The young boy's smile dropped like a rock and tears instantly filled his eyes as he thought of a life without Holy Roman Empire somewhere in it. France hugged the boy as he cried and cried; he'd loved Holy Roman Empire, and the thread that had entwined them said that they'd be together forever. But obviously that was not the case, and only the back of his mind registered the fading of the red thread around his finger as he wept._

* * *

"Italy!" Said man's head snapped back to reality and he looked up at Germany, who was looking back with concern. "Are you okay?" Ludwig asked as he reached for Feliciano's hand. He felt the wetness of his eyes and blinked it away as he smiled his goofy grin at Germany, trying to reassure the man he was okay. "Of course Germany!" But that was all the response he could muster. Said man gave a squeeze to the Italian's hand, a silent reassurance that he was there if Feliciano needed him. Italy nodded to the silent gesture and quickly finished his pasta, pushing all thoughts of Holy Roman Empire and the Red Thread of Fate to the back of his mind.

Not five minutes later the weaker country was rambling on about something his brother had done as of late, and Germany smiled in relief as he finished his lunch and added his own thoughts to the conversation when wanted. It seemed only too soon that the lunch ended and Ludwig had to be at a meeting within the next fifteen minutes. He hurriedly paid the bill, telling Italy that he'd let him pay next time and apologizing at his hurried dismissal; he then hailed a taxi that drove him to the meeting at top speed. Feliciano watched silently as the other country drove off, and he stood, walking back to his house. Today would be another day that he cried.

* * *

Feliciano stood at his open window, his forearms crossed across the window sill as he leaned on them, staring into the sunset. The green curtains that framed the window billowed in the slight breeze and Italy's striped pajamas rustled in the air current. His light brown eyes stared towards the warm colors of the sunset, remembering the times he'd spent with Holy Roman Empire.

* * *

"_Italy…umm…well…I want to learn how to draw from you…" Holy Roman Empire hesitantly asked, an uncertainty in his voice as he looked at the grass below him with flushed cheeks. Italy turned from his job sweeping up one of the walkways in the garden and asked, "Okay, but you want to draw, Holy Roman Empire?" The blond boy didn't look like he'd be one to like drawing. Nonetheless Italy helped him set up easels and paints and they chose a rabbit that was hopping around not far from them as a subject. Italy's painting, of course, was a perfect replication of the rabbit, and the colors were mixed beautifully to create an astounding image, one that wouldn't normally come from such a young boy. _

_Holy Roman Empire's, however, looked lumpy and discolored in places; the rabbit's face looked slightly goofy with eyes that were too big and whiskers that stood out in thick lines. "Darn, this isn't working out…" The boy said sadly, lowering his paint brush to his side. Italy turned to inspect it and smiled widely. "It looks great! What's wrong with it?" He complimented, though the blond didn't think so. Of course, compared to Italy's painting, it all looked wrong, but apparently not in the eyes of the burgundy haired boy. Said boy then noticed the major flaw in the painting. "Oh, the foot…" He walked over to Holy Roman Empire and his picture and placed his hand on the older's. "Here, let me show you." He said as he brought the paint brush back up to the painting, but Holy Roman Empire wasn't focused on the painting anymore, his mind was on the small hand that rested atop his. _

_A blush spread over his face and even reached his ears as he looked down at the two of their hands, his heart pounding. He quickly put the paints and easel away and walked toward his house, avoiding Italy's gaze as he did so. "I…I'm going home for today." He said, leaving Italy standing there watching his retreating back, confused. "Huh?"_

* * *

Feliciano smiled at that memory, it'd been nice painting with Holy Roman Empire, and he longed to do it again. His next memory however caused his smile to fade again.

* * *

"_H-Hey, Italy." Holy Roman Empire said to get the boy's attention. The boy turned from his sweeping and let out a surprised noise, not expecting to see Holy Roman Empire there with a stern look on his face. "Oh, Holy Roman Empire. I-I'm cleaning properly, so…" He turned to fully face the older boy and clutched his broom tightly to his chest, a tear welling up in the corner of his eye. He was often scolded by Austria and had therefore become afraid of punishment if he didn't get something right. He looked down with a questioning gaze at the hand that Holy Roman Empire offered him, then followed it up to look at its owner. He stood there quietly for a moment, the wind gusting around them and blowing both Italy's maid's outfit and Holy Roman Empire's cape with a sort of grace. _

_"Italy," He finally said, "Won't you join me and become the Roman Empire?" He asked softly, but with a serious tone and expression. "Let's create the strongest country on Earth." His tone filled with confidence as he spoke. Italy stood there for a moment before he shook his head and made a disapproving noise. The blond's confidence and hope was crushed in that moment, and his serious expression dropped into one of confusion and hurt. Anger filled him, and he advanced on Italy, grabbing his shoulder's and shaking him harshly. "Why? You don't want to live here forever, do you? I'm sure you want to go back to being the powerful Roman Empire too!" And most of what he'd said was true. Italy didn't want to live here as a servant forever, he wanted to become the Roman Empire again, but that had only been a fleeting thought that he'd had long ago. Now he just wanted to become a country with his older brother, and he remembered the pain his grandfather had to go through. _

_"B-but.." He started slowly, tears welling up in his eyes, causing Holy Roman Empire to stop shaking him and let go of his shoulders. "But Grandpa Rome perished because he grew so big. His body was covered in wounds and he was in great pain." He had come home sometimes in a bloodied mess, or weak from exhaustion, and it had scared Italy. He didn't want his grandfather to be in pain, but he was too young to be of any help. His voice shook with sadness as he wiped his tears from his eyes with his hands. "I don't want to see that happen to you." Feliciano took Holy Roman Empire's hand, gripping it firmly. "You mustn't become Rome." He pleaded, not meeting the older boy's gaze. _

_"I like you how you are now. So please…" The blond looked torn. He wanted to follow Italy's words and stay with the younger boy, where it was safe. But he also had his own set of goals and dreams, and wanted to pursue them. In the end his motivations for coming to ask Italy to join him in the first place won him over and he pulled his hand out of Italy's grasp, stepping back with a saddened expression. He ignored the hand that reached out to him, a silent plea not to go, and turned slightly, giving Italy one last longing look. _

_He wanted the image of the boy, who he thought to be a girl, to stay in his mind forever, no matter what happened. Italy closed his eyes, holding back tears as Holy Roman Empire turned and ran, tears flowing freely from his bright blue eyes._

* * *

Feliciano let out a choked sob as he remembered the retreating back of his love. Tears were flowing freely down his sun kissed cheeks, and his vision was blurry with the water. He'd noticed when he first met him, even though the blond haired boy had frightened him, that there was something different about him. It wasn't until he'd felt a tug at his pinkie that he noticed just who was at the other end of his thread. He'd fallen in love almost instantaneously, and from what his grandfather had told him, he thought they'd be destined to stay together forever.

How wrong that had turned out to be. The young man retreated to his bed and squeezed his light brown eyes closed, curling his legs closer to his chest. Tears flowed across his nose now, and they dripped quickly onto the pillow that supported his head, effectively drenching it. After much sobbing and crying, he'd exhausted himself to the point of sleep. But there too, he wasn't safe from his memories.

* * *

_Austria had sent him to fetch a pail of water, and he'd gone through town to accomplish this task. On his way back to the house however, he'd seen Holy Roman Empire and approached him with a big smile, having followed the red thread to get here. "Oh, Holy Roman Empire, you're here~ Morning~" He said happily, ignoring the picture the other boy quickly shoved behind his back, his cheeks flushing. "…Eh, how? H-How did you know where I… S-STOP! Don't come any closer! Er, umm, uh, yeah, stay there!" His voice contained uncertainty, and his expression was one of deep contemplation as he chose his words and actions. _

_"I've no idea why you follow me, when you run away if I come after you…" Holy Roman Empire spoke mainly to himself, "I-I woke up extra early so I wouldn't have to see you..!" These words made Italy frown, his love just said he didn't want to see him, and he spoke with confusion in his voice, "Holy Roman Empire?" He was interrupted though, as said boy started speaking. "Look Italy, there's something I have to tell you…" No one likes to hear those words, and Italy was no exception. Fear arose in his chest and his heartbeat quickened as he waited for the blond to speak, what was going on? _

_The boy averted his eyes and looked to the stone roads to his right, a sad tone in his voice. "I-I'm sorry, for everything I did… This is goodbye, so don't worry…" Those were close to the exact words he'd feared, and a tear welled up in the corner of his eye, his voice trembling as he spoke. "W…what do you mean…?" Italy desperately hoped that Holy Roman Empire was joking, lying, anything. That there'd been some misunderstanding that would be cleared up in the next minute. But it wasn't so as Holy Roman Empire spoke again. "I…I meant what I said…" He said definitely, some of his servants? Friends? Italy didn't know, saying that their carriage had already arrived and that it was time to leave. _

_"So long, stay well, all right?" He said as he turned away from Italy and began walking with the other man and woman. "W… Y…you're really going? No…" Italy was crushed, he didn't want Holy Roman Empire to leave, he wanted him to stay. Stay here, at Austria's house, with him. "Don't go Holy Roman…" His voice was small and weak though, not audible above the gusting wind. He was in a state of panic and desperately thought of something to give to Holy Roman Empire to remember him by at least, if he wouldn't stay. "Wait, wait." He started saying in a quiet voice, trying to get the other boy to stop, but again, he went unheard. "What should I do..? Oh!" He suddenly had an idea, and he quickly stepped out of his panties, running after the other boy. "H-Holy Roman Empire!" He called, causing the said boy and his friends/servants/acquaintances to turn and look back at him. _

_With a flushed face he held out his panties to Holy Roman Empire, tears now more readily forming in his eyes. "I…I'll give you this. Take this, Holy Roman Empire, and think of it as me!" The blond looked shocked and his face turned the color of the tomatoes Italy's brother loved so much. "W-W-W-What are you… Eh…underwear as a gift, that mean's this is…a confession…" He spoke mainly to himself, but Italy heard him, and only had to wonder for a moment what it was a confession of. Of course, it was a confession of his love, and with this thought he held his arms more sturdy, wanting Holy Roman Empire to understand. Said blond looked almost as though he'd faint any moment, and gently took the panties from Italy's hands. _

_"T-thank you… I-I accept your feelings…" Feliciano was overjoyed to hear that his feelings were accepted, but were they returned? He didn't know, and so his face kept a downhearted expression as the man accompanying Holy Roman Empire snickered at the accepting of Italy's panties. "Then, I'll also…" The older boy started, his flush still glowing on his face. "W-What do your people give to their loved ones?" Italy stumbled for a moment, what had he seen his mother and father doing? They loved one another, and they kissed all the time, so that must be it. A kiss. "A…kiss, I guess?" He said uncertainly, blushing at the thought of he and his love's lips touching. "I…I see." Holy Roman Empire replied, then said boldly, "Ever since the 900's, I've always, always loved you." Italy's face turned into one of pure surprise and happiness at these words, and he felt his heart soar up into the wind that was blowing around them as Holy Roman Empire leaned in to kiss him. _

_It was a picturesque moment, leaves fluttering around them on the wings of the wind, the town stretched out in a valley behind them, and trees lined the cracked stone road they stood on. Italy didn't want this moment to end, but it did; he knew he shouldn't, but he questioned the blond's love. "R…really?" He asked in reply to the mention of loving him for so long, and the older boy nodded as he held Italy close. "Yeah…It's…It's true, it's no lie." The man and woman that followed Holy Roman Empire stared in shock and slight amusement at the scene, and Italy looked up to the boy holding him with a dazzling smile that was only brightened by the sunlight. _

_"Ve~ I'm so happy~" The older boy then let go of him and smiled as he turned, starting to walk away, his cape billowing dramatically behind him. "F-Farewell then, Italy! I'll definitely come see you when the fight is over!" Italy nodded his head and continued to smile back as he spoke. "Mhmm. I'll wait, I'll always wait! I'll make lots and lots of sweets for your return! A-and don't get hurt, o-or sick, all right? We'll see each other again! We will! We really will!" His heart was overflowing with joy and love, and he couldn't describe just how elated he felt at the moment. "No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world!" Holy Roman Empire called back, waving to the smaller boy. _

_**And so the Holy Roman Empire threw itself into a long, long war**_

_**…and never returned. **_

* * *

Italy woke with a cry of something similar to pain, and he sat up quickly, his dreams, which were memories, still fresh and prominent in his mind. His golden brown eyes filled with pain and sorrow and the tears he shed the day before returned, running down his already sticky cheeks. His fingers clenched the sheets around him tightly and Grandpa Rome's words rang in his head like a stared down at his hands, his vision blurry, then shook his head and blinked the tears away. That saying wasn't true, it just couldn't be. His thread had been connected to Holy Roman Empire, who, yes, he was destined to meet regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The string had stretched and tangled…and faded from his sight.

He absentmindedly stared at the tiny red thread that was looped around his slender pinkie in a delicate bow, and his eyes widened as his mind registered the reappearance of the string. His eyes quickly followed it, and he got to his feet, following the path of string to the door of his room. It went under the door, and Feliciano quickly opened it, following it down his stairs and through a couple of different rooms to get to his front door. By now his heart was racing, and he was feeling a multitude of things. Confusion, happiness, love, desperation, hope, longing, anxiety, and more that couldn't be named filled his heart. He wrenched open the front door to find Germany standing there in mid-knock.

Italy was panting, and he looked up at the man, his eyes widening in surprise at the red thread that was tied tightly around Germany's pinkie also. Then it hit him, they both had the same eyes, the same bright, sky blue eyes that also portrayed what emotion the boy, now man, was feeling. They both had the same slicked back blond hair that gleamed in the sunlight and darkened in the overcasts. Their cheeks both remained almost permanently flushed when around and talking to Italy. Tears reclaimed Italy's eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness, no, not anymore. No longer could he be sad, for his love was right here in front of him; the thread that pulled him towards Germany telling him it was so.

Ludwig however didn't know what had occurred and immediately placed a hand on Feliciano's arm, worry in his eyes as he tried to figure out why Italy was crying. "H-hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He stumbled, not used to the tears. He'd only seen the burgundy haired country with smiles and goofy grins, and he himself was never the best when it came to dealing with emotions. All he knew was that he just wanted his little Italy to be happy. And he was; he practically tackled Germany and started babbling on quickly, hiccupping and crying while he did so.

"Oh Germany, the red thread, I was so scared and sad and Holy Roman Empire left and died and I couldn't see the red thread anymore, but then I saw it this morning and it was attached to your finger too and I realized the similarities you and Holy Roman Empire share and now I know that you're Holy Roman Empire and I love you so much!" Germany was shocked at the words he did manage to make out of Feliciano's rambling. He had to pause at this. _He_ was the Holy Roman Empire that the younger country had always spoke so fondly of? There wasn't any way that could be possible; Prussia had raised him ever since he was a little boy. But then he remembered something else: Gilbert had mentioned once before that he'd had a life before that of 'Germany'. The older nation had been quick to cover his words though, and he always deviated from that particular topic.

Now that he thought about it, even today the same situation occurred; he, his brother and Italy would be having dinner together, and somehow the young Italian nation would drift off to the subject of the Holy Roman Empire. The Prussian would off-handedly mention something of another topic then, and the conversation would trail off to something else, leaving the subject of Holy Roman Empire untouched. He'd thought it to be strange at first, but over the years it'd become somewhat of a normality, and he'd completely disregarded it. Now that he was beginning to see how strange the situation with his brother was, pieces were starting to connect; the unknown enigma that was the very beginning of his life could most certainly have been that of the Holy Roman Empire, and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Even if he'd no idea what this string that Italy was talking about was, the situation itself felt right. A fluttery feeling stirred in his chest, and with it came a fleeting glimpse of the life he'd had before.

It was true; he was the Holy Roman Empire. That was what his heart believed, and with the ephemeral memory that had risen to his conscious mind, he knew it to be true. After the war he'd thought he'd never see his little Italy again, and so he'd blocked out all the memories he'd had of the times before the war. He became strict and disciplined over the years, and had then molded himself into Germany. When he'd first seen Feliciano again at the World Conference, he hadn't made any correlation between him and the younger Italy that used to live in Austria's house. He knew, well, at least thought, that Italy had been a girl, and henceforth had treated this new Italy like a completely different person. But now, all the feelings he thought he'd buried with his memories were resurfacing as the pajama-clad country continually professed his undying love to him.

He hugged Italy back with a soft smile and kissed the top of his burgundy colored hair, closing his eyes and murmuring, "I love you too, Ita." It was another picturesque moment. Italy had his head buried in Germany's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his love, and Germany held him gently, but securely; his lips were pressed to the top of Italy's head with a warm smile stretched across his face. The two of them stood in the front doorway of Italy's home, which was on a hill, giving the picture's background the same overlook of the town that their last moment had long ago, only this time the stone on the houses and streets glowed oranges and reds with the rising of the sun over the horizon. The wind was still this time, but the sky was aglow with yellows and yellow-oranges as the sun's rays reached across the sky and dyed the white clouds the color of it's light. The promise of a new and brighter future ahead for the both of them shined in the rising of the sun. And barely visible, but still there, was a tiny red thread wrapped around the two countries.

'_**An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, **_

_**regardless of time, **_

_**place, **_

_**or circumstance. **_

_**The thread may stretch or tangle, **_

_**but it will never break.'**_

* * *

**The Red Thread of Fate/Red String of Fate/Red Thread of Destiny is an East Asian belief orginating from Chinese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are destined to be soul mates and will one day marry each other. According to Chinese legend, the deity in charge of "the red thread" is believed to be Yue Xia Lao (月下老), the old lunar matchmaker god who is also in charge of marriages. There have also been varied versions of this legend where instead of the thread being tied around the ankle, itis tied around the two of the destined person's pinkies (correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that's the Japanese version of the legend). The two people connected by the red thread are said to be destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. It is said that this magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soulmates or a twin legend has since also become a popular myth in Japanese culture and other East Asian cultures. **

"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,  
regardless of time, place, or circumstance.  
The thread may stretch or tangle,  
but it will never break."  
- an ancient Chinese belief

All the scenes with Holy Roman Empire and Ita-chan are from the actual mangaka's webcomics. I just elaborated on them and added some of Italy's possible thoughts. The scene with France, I'm not sure if it's really in the webcomics or not, but I read it somewhere, I know I did... And really now, how many of us want Germany to be Holy Roman Empire? It's practically inevitable!

Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic! I'd enjoy it if you'd leave a review! Besides, I did my research on the Red Thread of Fate! I deserve at least one…right?


End file.
